minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Valley
Nightmare Valley, also called Realm of Fear and Terror Valley, is by far one of the scariest and most terrifying places the player can go to in the game. It is coded with various strange mobs to give it a jumpscare theme, or a theme similar to a horror game. Description Location There is an option whislt making a Minecraft world that toggles whether Nightmare Valley will be generated with the world or not. When it is toggled on, a warning message flashes up on the screen saying "Are you sure you want WorldName to generate Nightmare Valley?" and a short description of the dangers of letting it spawn if the player is under 10 years of age. When "Yes" is hit on this message, the world will be set to generate Nightmare Valley in a random location. If "No" is hit on this message, the generation of Nightmare Valley will be disabled. It takes a noticeably longer time to generate a world with the Nightmare Valley than without. Sometimes, players that toggle Nightmare Valley's generation do not even find it until they have greatly progressed through the game - the coding of Nightmare Valley prevents the player from spawning in NIghtmare Valley or spawning withing a 2,000 block radius of Nightmare Valley, and it can be anywhere from a minimum of 2,000 to 20,000 blocks max away from spawn. A player will be alerted with a message saying "There are sounds of terrible monsters nearby..." when they have gotten within a 300 block radius of Nightmare Valley. Dangers Nightmare Valley is actually not particularly threatening to the Player by means of dying - in fact, only one mob out of the nine in Nightmare Valley has a chance of killing the player. The fear bar, however, will be terribly overloaded whenever any 8 of the 9 are encountered (including the one that can kill), and if the fear bar is overloaded, the player is teleported back to their bed/spawn point with all XP gone and half of their items as well as with the poison effect. The only mob that is not particularly threatening by normal means is the Neoram - this is the only neutral mob in Nightmare Valley, and it cannot deal any damage unless the fear bar is very high. Even then, it cannot kill the player - but it can still draw attention to other more dangerous mobs. A real-life danger is the jumpscare theme embedded in Nightmare Valley. Some sounds made by the mobs are too high-pitched for adults to hear, but just high enough for children and young teens - not to mention that they are also very, very loud. All 9 mobs that spawn can teleport to the player at random. 8 of them can mimic human screaming or alienoid screeching that have highly varying pitches. Since Nightmare Valley is so dark and some of the mob's eyes or limbs or details glow with a brightness of 15, also with their jumpscare-themed sound effects and rapid/randomized teleportation, can make Nightmare Valley a very hard place to navigate without being greatly startled by the mobs. Also, their sounds cannot be nullified with the settings - the only way to mute them is to turn down the master volume on the player's computer. Even then, the sudden appearance of a glowing and screaming monster, regardless of it being heard, can still be frightening. Properties Nightmare Valley is extremely hilly and also very, very dark. There is only a light level of 1-2 in the entire area, regardless of whether its day or night. Some of the blocks can manipulate position without any warning at all, and glow at the same time. The environment is constantly changing on its own. Also, ores have a very high chance of spawning - diamonds can be found in giant veins very close to the surface with a frequent spawn rate as well as rubies, emeralds, and many other rare minerals. Sometimes these ores are found at the surface because of the constantly-moving blocks. All plants in Nightmare Valley also move, and never stop growing - once a seedling is planted, it will immediately grow into a tree, but when watched and observed, these trees don't even stop at the regular block limit. The absolute highest a tree can get, however, is 1200 blocks tall - then, the game prevents them from growing any taller due to the excessive lag that would be produced by an infinitely growing plant. This is why the trees are quite rare in Nightmare Valley. The blocks can sometimes fly around when the player is standing on them, which can be quite fun - until the Player runs into the Nightmare Banshee, which is one of the 3 flying mobs in Nightmare Valley. It is very likely for the player to fall off and die from fall damage. Nightmare Valley is very, very cold. It is possible for players to freeze to death in Nightmare Valley, or have their items freeze. When getting too cold, the player's movements get sluggish, making them a sitting duck in the middle of a dangerous biome. Only certain armor can prevent freezing in Nightmare Valley. The average temperature can get to as low as -90 degrees celcius. Mobs TBC In Aero (Non-Minecraft) Nightmare Valley is an extremely dangerous place to go to, even for very strong beings. With the highly cold temperature, dangerous creatures, and habit of killing those who enter it, hardly anyone is insane enough to dare go there. Those who have survived say they have frequent problems with nightmares or random bursts of extreme fear or pain. The very air is said to be poisoned with a bad gas that, if too much is inhaled, make almost any being fall unconscious. This gas is often mistaken to just be O2. Only the Neorams are deemed the "safe" creatures in Nightmare Valley. They are able to be tamed with great care and caution to behave much like dogs. Some businesses in Europe sell fully-tamed Neorams for several million pound. People say that Nightmare Valley is located in the deepest parts of the Amazon, though because it is always changing, it can be anywhere in the world. Trivia TBC Category:Dimensions Category:Highly Feared